custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Lihee
Lihee is a renegade Toa of Fire from the Altronia Continuity. Biography Lihee was created/transformed from something by energized protodermis, a few thousand years before the Toa/Dark Hunter war. A few years later he was found by an agent of the Order of Altronia and recruited. After arriving at Altronia, Lihee went through extensive training for a couple thousand years before creating a toa team consisting of Jahvoka, Yurdil, Bartha, Runik, Velas, Necaxar, and Lihee and going on a few missions. Metru Nui Once the Toa/Dark Hunter war started, Lihee's Toa team, along with several others were sent to Metru Nui and fought until the war was over. After the war, Lihee's team, except for Necaxar, was assigned to stay in Metru Nui to help keep the peace. When the Toa there were ordered to close the sea gates, All of Lihee's team except Velas and himself disappeared, and when Velas was sent to close one of the gates, Lihee followed him secretly. Velas ran across Eliminator, and in the ensuing battle Velas was killed before Lihee could intervene. Lihee attacked Eliminator, but was defeated when he was pushed off of a cliff, hit his head on a boulder, and was hit by a mind scrambling disc. After waking up, Lihee didn't remember anything from before the Toa/Dark Hunter war, and spent his time looking for Eliminator in Metru Nui until the Great Cataclysm. After the Toa Metru left and the Visorak entered Metru Nui, Lihee managed to evade capture until the Toa Metru returned, beat the visorak, and left again, after which he set upon himself the job of cleaning up and protecting Metru Nui. Leaving Metru Nui A few years before the Return of the Matoran to Metru Nui, Lihee ran across a Dark Hunter, who he obviously fought and unfortunately lost. Before Lihee could be killed though, a OoMN agent saved him, told him "Your destiny lies elsewhere", and informed him that he needed to leave and that there was a boat in Ga Metru that he could use. A new beginning Lihee traveled throughout the universe, trying to find people to help him help the universe. After a short time, Zartok found him, and joined his group. A few years later, Lihee came across Choro and Thravak, and with a little persuasion from Zartok, he agreed to recruit Thravak. Choro demanded that if he was to join the team, the team would first have to help him end the civil war his species, the Yelnir were in the middle of fighting. Lihee and the group agreed, and Zartok suggested they head to an island called Crystal Island in order to train. Once there, they practiced fighting against groups of Vahki under the command of Makuta Burtok. Lihee met Voran at one point while they were on the island, and became a good friend, and sympathetic to the Avenging Alliance's cause, but at the moment knew he could do little to help it. After a little while, Burtok sent several Vahki after Lihee's team and chased them into a cave. Inside was a pit trap, filled with energized protodermis. Zartok fell in, and the trap door closed above him. The rest of the team went deep into the cave, and managed to hide from the Vahki. Powers and Abilities Lihee is a Toa of Fire, thus, he has elemental control of fire. He can manifest it in ways that are unique, though, such as surrounding his body in pyrokenesis. Mask He wears a Kanohi Zeltiek. Tools Lihee carries an Inferno Tri-Sword, which channels his power. He also carries an Absorption Shield, which allows him to capture, store, and use the energies or matter of something absorbed. It automatically absorbs projectiles blocked, unless Lihee wills it otherwise, and can be used to absorb other things as well, such as lava or air. The power is then shot out of the Tri-Sword, and Lihee is capable of adding his own power to it as well. The shield's only storage limit is how much energy Lihee is capable of storing without losing control or exploding, whichever is lower. It is limited in that it cannot absorb living things, aside from Energized Protodermis and Makuta Antidermis, the latter of which can be unleashed again, with fire expelled simultaneously, to kill the Makuta. Also, if any energy-based attacks are absorbed after the Makuta is, it will also kill the Makuta. Personality and Traits Argh will fill this in sometime. Category:Altronia Continuity Category:Order of Altronia Category:Toa Category:Fire